


Photos

by Bronzeling



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, I headcanom that hibiki takes photos, Loss, M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Trickstar (mentioned) - Freeform, fine, i saw a peice of fanart and this inspired it, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeling/pseuds/Bronzeling
Summary: Hibiki had always liked to take photos, it was one of his lesser known talents, being able to capture small moments in time with a tap of a finger. He seemed to have a knack for it aswell, always having his phone out at the perfect moment. Almost like the magic tricks he performed for the enjoyment of others.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11pm at night because I saw a peice of fanart so bare with the shortness lmao

Hibiki had always liked to take photos, it was one of his lesser known talents, being able to capture small moments in time with a tap of a finger. He seemed to have a knack for it aswell, always having his phone out at the perfect moment. Almost like the magic tricks he performed for the enjoyment of others. 

He flicked through the photos on flimsy pieces of paper as he sat cross legged on the roof of the hospital. His long blue hair shifting slightly in the wind. Picking out one at random he held it up to the moonlight to get a better look. It contained the memory of two people, one small, with pink hair and a grin. The other of a blond haired man, who looked like he was laughing. This one if he remembered correctly was taken at the end of one of fines’ rehearsals. They had just finished practicing for for the latest festival and Tori was once again striving for the blond haired mans attention.

Another photo caught his eye, this was was backstage of some festival, where a blue haired man was fixing the performance outfit of the pink haired boy from the last photo. This was before the DDD performance against Trickstar, if Hibiki remembered correctly. The unit of four reminded him slightly of his days as one of the five eccentrics, back in the dark days of Yumenosaki and the bonds they had, and still do share. Fushimi had been fighting to fix Toris outfit for the past few minutes but a word from the blond haired man, not seen in this memory, Tori had agreed to let it be fixed. Hibiki smiled fondly, Tori has huge respect and admiration of the blond haired man. he would need to check up on him later.

A third photo made its way into his hands. This one was the most recent. It showed both Fushimi, Tori and the blond haired man, all asleep on a train. Tori had his head resting on Fushimi’s shoulder and the blond haired man was resting with his head against the window, a relaxed smile on his face. It had been hibiki who suggest this day out for the four of them, to a carnival in the city. The blonde haired man had taken a lot of convincing, but after constant pleading from tori he had conceded, and had definitely enjoyed himself. Hibiki remembered Fushimi winning a stuffed animal of some kind for Tori and Tori not letting go of it all day. Hibiki had dragged the blond haired man to a show where all sorts of wonders where performed, finding much inspiration for his future endeavours. The blond haired man had enjoyed the performance too, giving a rare, genuine, smile to Hibiki as they walked out. 

The three photos in his hand dropped to the ground, fluttering across the rooftop but he ignored them, his head falling into his hands as he covered his face to hide the tears that refused to be willed away. 

Eichi. 

Fines leader

Eichi.

The emperor of Yumenosaki Academy 

Eichi.

His everything. 

The blond haired mans name was Eichi.

And now he was gone.


End file.
